


just like honey

by starryeyedauthor



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 5 ways Cheryl Shows Her love, Baking, Cheryl x Original Female Character, Cheryl x Reader, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Girls Kissing Girls, High School, Riverdale, Romance, Surprises, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedauthor/pseuds/starryeyedauthor
Summary: 5 moments in which Cheryl Blossom makes the reader realize what love is.





	just like honey

5 times you knew you were in love:

 

There were a lot of moments where it registered; the warm feeling of adoration that flooded your senses whenever you saw her. She would walk into every room with a sense of purpose, wearing confidence like it was an expensive cashmere sweater, long crimson locks swaying over her shoulders. Every time her eyes found yours, your heart would leap in your chest. It was intoxicating, like sneaky kisses in the hidden corners of town, lips that tasted like cherries meeting yours with a whisper of a smile. 

 

If you had to narrow it down, there were five moments where it fully dawned over you, that everything you felt for Cheryl Blossom was the epitome of love.

* * *

 

 

_ 1\. December 21st, 8:52 PM _

 

Cheryl glanced over her shoulder at you, smirking as she took in the way you glared at the jar of wildflower honey, placed on the highest shelf behind the cherry wood cabinet. 

 

“Do you need some assistance, Y/N?” She teased, glancing away from the bowl full of mixed ingredients, the pretty wind chime sound of her voice covered in amusement.

 

You stuck your tongue out at her immaturely before jumping onto the counter, turning around and stretching onto your knees. You were oblivious to the way Cheryl rushed behind you, standing by in case you somehow tumbled off the marble countertop. 

 

As soon as you wrapped your fingers around the jar, you grinned victoriously, turning slightly to show her. “Got it.” 

 

She merely smiled, watching as you put the jar down before carefully lowering yourself to the ground. “What would I do without you?”

 

You hadn’t realized just how slippery the floor was beneath the fluffy wool socks you had on, and before you could make a teasing remark, you started to slip backwards, a squeak escaping your lips.

 

Cheryl’s eyes widened with alarm and she quickly reached out, grabbing your waist and trying to steady you. It was a futile effort; you grasped at her arms desperately but only managed to take her down with you, leaving you both in a tangle of limbs on the kitchen floor. 

 

For a moment it was silent, and then you were both bursting into laughter. Cheryl was practically lying on top of you, her long hair hanging over the two of you like a curtain, brown eyes glimmering as a large smile graced her face, the sight succeeding in taking your breath away. 

 

It was rare to see her like that. Not many people did, and you felt lucky to be someone who so often watched her laugh carelessly and grin widely in joy. Lying there on the kitchen floor, your eyes fluttered shut when she descended, fingers sliding underneath your jaw as her lips met yours in a kiss sweet and slow, just like honey. 

 

It was all in the content feeling that settled over every inch of you, and how you couldn’t focus on anything else- not the cool tiles against your back, the batter the two of you had left sitting on the counter, or the oven that had starting beeping minutes ago.

 

It was all Cheryl.

* * *

 

_ 2\. January 5th, 10:32 AM  _

 

Cheryl burrowed her face in the little spot between your neck and shoulder, groaning as she hid her face away. 

 

You chuckled softly, leaning back against the bed and tugging your fingers through her hair, affection bubbling up in you as she dropped her weight against you, all soft curves under warm layers. 

 

“I don’t want to leave,” She mumbled into your skin. “I just want to stay home.” 

 

You looked around your room, raising an eyebrow even though she couldn’t see, not ceasing in your soothing movements. “And where’s that?”

 

She was still for a moment, pulling back ever so slightly before pressing a kiss against your skin. Right in the same spot, the crook of your neck, the feeling of her lips making goosebumps rise on your skin.

 

“Right here,” She murmured quietly, settling her head back down. “This feels like home.” 

 

Your heart swelled with that familiar feeling; affection and fondness, the need to wrap yourself around her and inhale the scent of vanilla and expensive perfume, and you pressed a kiss on the top of her head.  

 

“It’s just a family trip,” You finally reminded, tightening the arm around her waist a miniscule amount, hoping your touch would comfort her. “I’ll be here when you get back.” 

 

Cheryl smiled against your skin and you closed your eyes, smiling just the same, both of you sinking into the silky sheets and hiding in your bubble for the rest of the day.  

 

The entire week she was gone, you missed her much more than you would have expected, finding the absence of her hand in yours a little strange. You missed the way she’d laugh when it was just the two of you; a bright and loud sound, never failing to make you smile. You missed the teasing quips she would make, and the way she could talk you into absolutely anything, always the most determined person you had known. 

 

When she came back, immediately opening her arms and welcoming you into a tight embrace, you burrowed yourself into the crook of her neck, searching for the spot she had spoken of exactly seven days ago, finding that once again, she was right.

 

This felt like home. 

* * *

 

_ 3\. January 24th, 11:49 AM  _

 

You exhaled a large breath, trying to focus on the notes you had written with a tired frown. You were sitting in the student lounge, curled up on one of the couches and reading over your notes for the millionth time, trying to prepare for the test you had next period. You had been losing your mind over the final for this unit; chemistry had never been your strong suit, and you were determined to bump up your mark in time for midterms. Hence the past week of studying relentlessly, trying to memorize all of the necessary information. 

 

There were a few others sitting around you, everyone chatting about various things. You were tempted to go sit in the hallway, rereading the same formula for the millionth time when a manicured hand held a bag in front of you. 

 

You eyed the takeout bag from Pop’s in surprise, glancing up at your girlfriend questioningly, still sitting on the couch with your legs crossed, notes scattered all around your lap. 

 

Cheryl was holding the food in one hand, and what looked like a large cup of coffee in the other. The sight of caffeine made your expression light up, and she smirked in satisfaction. “I brought you some sustenance; coffee and one of your favorite muffins.” 

 

She handed you the bag, leaning down and tucking your hair behind your ear. “A sweet treat,” She remarked, planting a quick kiss against your cheek. “For my sweetheart.” 

 

Your cheeks warmed delightfully and you grinned, patting the empty space beside you. “When did you have time for this?” 

 

“Wait, is that why you left french class early?” Veronica asked from the loveseat, perched on Archie’s lap and watching the two of you with a pleased smirk.

 

Cheryl shrugged nonchalantly, her lips curving upwards as she lowered herself onto the couch gracefully, collecting all the stray pieces of paper that made up your notes. “I faked a _ problème féminin.”  _

 

The words rolled off her tongue effortlessly, her pitch low and teasing as she turned away from your raven haired friend, setting her hand on your thigh. “It’s time to take a break, Y/N. You’re filled to the brim with elements and compounds. You’re going to drink your coffee, get some food in your stomach, and then you’re going to do just fine on this test.” 

 

She was only speaking to you, quietly and soothingly enough that you relaxed against the couch, taking a deep breath and nodding in acceptance, knowing that trying to fight against her very thoughtful actions would be a losing battle. That, and you knew she was right; you had reached the point of studying where your mind was hardly retaining the information. 

 

You set the takeout bag down, closing your textbook and taking a long sip of your coffee. 

 

“I’ve got it,” Cheryl murmured, grabbing the textbook and all of your loose notes. 

 

You watched carefully, taking in the way she gently arranged the notes into a pile before sliding them into the textbook, carefully placing everything in your backpack, her hair falling over her shoulders as she bent down. 

 

When she sat back up, your eyes were still on her, the warm cup of coffee between both of your hands, the perfection combination of sugar and cream.

 

“What is it?” She queried, leaning back against the couch, questioning the sudden fondness in your eyes, framed by tired dark circles. 

 

You sighed, this time a soft content breath, leaning forward and pressing a sweet kiss against her cheek, feeling it tilt upwards as she smiled. 

 

“I’m really glad you exist, Cheryl Blossom.” 

* * *

_ 4\. February 12th, 2:39 PM  _

 

You headed into the locker room, glancing around for Cheryl with her gym bag tossed over your shoulder. She had left it in your locker this morning, the two of you in a rush after being late this morning, and she had sent you a quick text, asking you to bring it to her before her practice. 

 

“What about you and Y/N, Cheryl?” Someone asked, a familiarly soft and kind voice. 

 

You realized it was Betty and you stilled behind the wall that led into the locker room, head tilting in confusion. 

 

“I have a few ideas,” Cheryl answered cryptically, her voice high pitched and stern in the presence of her vixens, nothing like she sounded when it was just the two of you. 

 

“I’m assuming something grand and romantic,” Veronica chimed in, the sound of a locker shutting sounding out. 

 

“Well of course,” Cheryl scoffed, and you smiled in amusement, realizing they were talking about Valentine’s Day. “Only the best for my cheri.” 

 

A few girls headed out of the locker room and you froze, clutching onto the bag over your shoulder. They took the door that led straight into the gym, on the other side of the room and thankfully far from you. You felt a twinge of guilt, eavesdropping as Cheryl spoke with the girls, but you knew it wasn’t anything she wouldn’t say to you. And on a completely different hand, you wanted to make sure your plans for Valentine’s Day matched up with hers. It was just like she said; you only wanted the best for your girlfriend. 

 

By now it sounded like it was only Cheryl and someone else, and you waited, holding your breath as you debated on pretending to enter the room, knowing Cheryl needed to change into her practice clothes. 

 

“You really love her, don’t you?” Betty asked softly, and you wondered if they were just sitting there on the bench, watching each other with smiles. 

 

“I do,” Cheryl immediately replied, not an ounce of hesitation in her voice. Your heart leaped in your chest and you brought your hand over your mouth, smiling against your skin and trying to fight back the wave of giddiness, giggles of excitement rising up. 

 

“Y/N has made me feel… Ways I didn’t know I could feel. She’s taught me a lot,” Cheryl murmured quietly, and you closed your eyes, leaning against the wall and wishing Betty would leave so you could go pull her into a kiss, your hands twitching with the urge to bring her closer. 

 

“I hold her very close to my heart,” Cheryl continued, and you heard the sound of fabric moving against the bench. You assumed Betty was scooting closer and you smiled, glad that Cheryl and her cousin could speak so freely to one another. 

 

“I’m so happy for you Cheryl,” Betty gushed, and you took a deep breath, figuring it was time to show up. 

 

You leaned forward and grabbed the door, pulling it open loudly so it would appear you had just walked in, before slowly turning the corner and glancing around, finding Betty and Cheryl both sitting on a bench in the middle of the locker room, Betty holding Cheryl’s hand and both of them smiling. 

 

Cheryl immediately stood, smiling at the sight of you. “There you are!” 

 

Her voice was back to its usual public demeanor, bright and chirpy with a slight bite, and you bit back a laugh of amusement, grinning at her as you approached. 

 

“Betty can you go make sure the girls are getting started? A late start doesn’t mean a lazy start,” Cheryl instructed, clearly dismissing Betty and reaching out for her gym bag. 

 

You handed it to her, smiling at Betty in greeting, the blonde haired girl smirking as she started to head towards the door. “Don’t worry Cheryl, I’m sure they’re all stretching as we speak.” 

 

Cheryl waited until Betty had exited before facing you with a questioning gaze, her expression soft. “Everything okay? It took you awhile to get here.” 

 

“Sorry, sweetness,” you murmured, unable to help yourself as you stepped forward and dropped a sweet kiss on her cheek. “Had to grab some books from the library.” 

 

“I better get out there,” She murmured, not moving as she kept her face only a couple of inches from yours. 

 

Your hands slid around her waist, and you smiled when she cupped your face, mentally going over her words.  _ Y/N has made me feel… Ways I didn’t know I could feel.  _

 

When she met you halfway in a kiss, you parted your lips and brought her closer, hoping to convey your emotions in the way your hands tangled in her hair, the way you laughed breathlessly between all the kisses she peppered around your face. 

 

_ I hold her very close to my heart.  _

* * *

5\. February 18th, 6:08 PM 

 

You danced around the kitchen happily, stirring the noodles in between erratic movements, flipping your hair around and singing along to the music all at once. 

 

You heard Cheryl enter the room and you grinned, eyes glimmering with delight as you continued singing, utterly carefree as you set down the spoon, dancing towards her.

 

Cheryl laughed in amusement as you grabbed her hands, encouraging her to dance with you, both of you jumping around and singing in terribly loud voices, your giggles interrupting the lyrics. 

 

As Cheryl spun you under her arm, she watched as your hair moved with you, your head tilted back, eyes closed and a content smile gracing your features. You opened your eyes and watched as she came to a sudden still, her expression grew warm and fond in a way that made you ache with the urge to kiss her. 

 

“I think I fall a little more in love with you everyday,” She announced in a quiet murmur, barely speaking over the volume of the music. 

 

You stopped your movements, your heart beating wildly in your chest after all the dancing, your hair strewn around your face as your eyes widened. 

 

Cheryl watched the way you stopped breathlessly and her expression faltered, her hands coming upwards as she picked at her nails nervously, a sight that was so strange and unfamiliar to you, a nervous Cheryl Blossom. “I mean-” 

 

“Cheryl,” You breathed out, stepping closer to her and smiling when she stopped fidgeting, her hand automatically rising to cup your face. “I love you very much.” 

 

Her painted lips moved every so slightly, her mouth dropping open as she looked at you with an expression of cautious excitement, the sight only making your smile grow. “You do?” 

 

“I do,” You reaffirmed, leaning closer till your forehead was leaning against hers, lips only centimetres apart, the feeling of her eyelashes brushing against your cheek.  “Truly.” 

 

She kissed you without another word, somehow still tasting like cherries, the same way she had the first time you kissed, her free hand wrapping around your waist till the two of you were as close as you could be, standing in the kitchen as the music played in the background. 

 

You parted after a few moments, and you couldn’t help it, peppering kisses down her neck until you reached the wonderful spot where her shoulder started to dip, lips meeting skin softly. “You feel like home.” 

 

When you glanced back up, she grinned at you brightly and you smiled with just as much joy, tenderness flooding your senses, a feeling that made your handles tingle and your heart race; the feeling you could now label as love. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! find the moodboard for this fic on my blog. @starryeyedauthor


End file.
